


Quiet

by Oldfashionedbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Cuddles, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldfashionedbitch/pseuds/Oldfashionedbitch
Summary: At the training camp, Kenma’s been distant, so Hinata investigates why.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time posting a fanfic ever, so if you spot any grammar/spelling/whatever please tell me! I hope you like the story!❤️

During our practice game with Nekoma, I noticed that Kenma wasn't like their usual self. They didn’t have their head in the game nearly as much as they would normally. They even got hit in the head with the ball because they were spacing out. Luckily, it wasn’t too hard of a hit, and they turned out to be fine.

I think everyone is worried about them, especially Kuroo. After the game, I went to Kuroo to ask about Kenma, since I didn’t know if the gamer would want to talk about it head-on.

“Hey, Kuroo! How are you?”  
“I’m good, Hinata! How’re you?”  
“I’m also good, but I’m concerned for Kenma. Why do they look so down today?”

“Sorry, little bud, but even I’m not sure. They’ve been like this all day, and they won’t talk to any of us about anything. Actually, I think the only time they said anything to us was in the morning, where they greeted us, and during the game, where they were giving us directions or notes. They aren’t using any of our names, or anything, either. I’m really concerned for them.”  
“Oh…”  
“Buuuuut, maybe they’ll talk to you? They really, really like being around you and I know that for a fact,” Kuroo says.  
“Me?? Are you sure?” I feel every part of my body freeze up.  
“Yeah! And, if they don't talk to you, then we can try together!”  
“O-ok... Thanks, Kuroo. I’ll do that now.”  
“Thanks, little dude!” Kuroo smiles. I smile back, bow, then run off to find Kenma.

Now, Kenma’s normally quiet. If someone could be the definition of the word “introvert,” it would be Kenma, no doubt. But they aren’t this reserved normally. Did they... snap or something? Did someone get in a fight with them?

No, no... that wouldn’t happen. Kenma’s quiet and shy, but they’re still super nice, and Kenma getting into a fight just doesn’t seem to fit their personality. And that’s why I like them. They’re kind to everyone, and even if they don't like someone, they pretend to like them. (And, I like them not as a friend, but more like a crush)

I think I fell for them the first time we actually got to hang out, which ironically, was a coincidence. (We ran into each other in between our towns and decided to hang out) they understand me so well, and I feel like I do too. We both have such different interests, but I find it awesome that we bond as well as we do. He’s also an excellent hugger, but it seems that Kuroo and I are the only ones they hug.

So, I run around the school trying to find Kenma. I finally find them, sitting on a bench, staring at some trees.

“Hey, Kenma!” I call, walking over to them. They make room for me on the bench, still not looking up.  
“Hi, Hinata. How are you?” they ask, calmly, still staring at the trees. They used my name! That’s a good sign!  
“I’m good! How are you?”  
“I’m ok, thanks.”  
“Y’know, me, Kuroo, and basically everyone else is really concerned for you. What’s going on in that big Kenma brain of yours? Obviously, it’s ok if you don’t want to tell me, but if I can help you in any way, I would really love to!”

There’s silence. The wind passing through the trees and our breathing is the only thing I can hear at the moment. It would be quite relaxing if the situation I'm in was a little less of the opposite.

“I’ve... just been thinking…”  
“About what?”  
“Well, I think I have feelings for someone, but I don’t know how to process them or anything. I’ve never actually had a crush before, so I don’t know what to do whenever I think of or see him.”

Oh my god Kenma just used “him”!! Kenma likes boys!! I’m a boy!! Calm down, Shouyou, calm down. Remember to talk normally. They might not like you back, just keep that in mind. BUT WHAT IF THEY DO LIKE ME BACK??

“Oh! Well, Kenma, if you like them, then talk to them more! Get to know them and then when you think the time is right, ask ‘em out! I’m no love-genius, but that’s some pretty decent advice if I do say so myself,” smiling and putting my hands on my hips, triumphantly.

“But how can I get to know them if I know so much about them already?” I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. Damn it. They don't like me. They like Kuroo.  
“Well, there’s gotta be something that you don’t know about them.” I try to keep my composure, even though my crush just indirectly rejected me.  
“Well, I don’t know if they like me back. That’s for sure. Either way, it doesn’t really matter. I doubt he could ever love me-”  
“Kenma! Don’t even say that! If Kuroo declines your love for him, I’ll kick his ass! Hinata style!!” I say, turning towards them and quickly grabbing their shoulders and squeezing them gently.

“W-What? I don't have a crush on Kuroo…”  
“H-huh??” Wait what?  
“I... I don’t know if now is the right time at all, but, Hinata, I love you. I don’t think you return my feelings at all though-” I gently turn their head to face me.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask and they blush, nodding. I place my lips on theirs and pray to whatever god that cares that I remembered to brush my teeth this morning, which I’m pretty sure I did.

Oh my gosh, they smell amazing... and their taste... They taste so sweet. I hear them quietly groan into our kiss. Awww, that was so cute!! They taste like artificial watermelon and smell like a cozy campfire mixed with freshly baked goods... They taste and smell so good. So, so, so good..

After a few seconds, we slowly pull away. Kenma blinks multiple times, in shock, and I touch my lips with my fingertips, also in shock. Did that actually just happen??

“Do you... love me, too?” they ask, breaking the silence. I nod enthusiastically.  
“Yeah.. I’ve loved you since the first time we really got to hang out…” I confess, rubbing my head and blushing.

“What about you?” I ask them.  
“When did I fall for you?”  
“Yeah!”  
“It was the second I met you. I remember loving how cheerful you were,” they say, smiling gently. I smile back and kiss them again.  
“C’mere. I wanna cuddle you,” they say, holding out their arms. I gladly slide into a comfy cuddling position and hug them, placing my head on their shoulder, while they settle their head in my hair, running their hands up and down my back.

A few minutes pass, and we’re still in this position. I think Kenma actually fell asleep since I heard them deeply breathing, sounding relaxed. I also relax into their body, hugging them a little tighter. I think I ended up falling asleep too, right in Kenma’s arms.

And obviously we didn’t hear the calls of our names, since we were asleep.

Next thing I know, I wake up, on a bed, next to a sleeping Kenma, but I’m no longer cuddling with them. I decide to go back to sleep, but this time, cuddling because I crave physical affection. (AN: I’m looking at you, reader🙄jkjkjkjk me too) I scoot over to them and kiss them. They hum happily and hold me. I hold them back.

“Are they still cuddling? Can I join them?” I hear someone ask. I think it was Bokuto.  
“This happens in the few minutes where I leave them alone?” I hear another person, probably Kuroo, sigh.  
“Is Kenma alright?” Daichi asks.  
“Why aren’t they waking up??? Can I wake them up?? Can I? Can I?!” Noya begs.  
“Noya, we should just let them sleep,” Akaashi says.

When I wake up, I’m laying in Kenma’s lap, with them speaking softly and stroking my hair. I accidentally make a noise, and they look down at me, and I stare into those gorgeous golden cat-like eyes of his.

“Are you finally waking up?” Kenma asks, carefully. I nod and they smile. I kiss them and they kiss me back.

“So, when were you guys gonna tell us that you sneak away to make out?” Tanaka asks. My eyes shoot open. I didn’t even know they were still here. I turn to face everyone else that’s in the room, and my god, it’s a lot of people. I felt my face quickly burn up from embarrassment. I turn away and bury my face in Kenma’s chest, and they play with my hair, chuckling softly.

Somehow, Kenma isn't embarrassed. They might’ve known that they were there already.

“Oh, come on, dumbass. It’s not like all of us don’t do that either,” I hear Kageyama say. I slowly bring my head up.

“Wait, what...?” I say, but it sounds more like a statement rather than a question.

“I-I-I MEAN YOU TWO ARE SO WEIRD FOR SNEAKING AWAY-” Kageyama quickly tries to cover up his mishap, but since he turns red and stutters, he was quickly caught.

“OOOH KAGEYAMA!!!!!” Bokuto, Kuroo, Tanaka, and Noya all yell at him, laughing their heads off. Even Tsukki lets out a small snicker.

After all that embarrassing stuff, Kenma and I were finally left alone.

“Can I hug you?” I ask them and they smile.  
“You don’t even have to ask,” they say, bringing me into their warm embrace. I breathe the odd but delicious combination of smells, that is their scent, and relax into their shoulder and neck.

“I love you so much, Kenma... um... d-do you want to be my partner?” I ask, looking up at them again. They cup my face, smiling.  
“I would be honored to, Hinata. I love you, too.”

I kiss my new lover and hold them tighter, never wanting to let them go.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day❤️


End file.
